1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sealing or encapsulating a wire splice for use in nuclear power stations and the like.
2. Prior Art
Currently the practice followed in sealing the open ends of tubular members, such as sleeve's and end caps, through which electrical wires pass, is to employ discs having one or more holes. With the wires passing through the holes, the discs block the openings and are fixed to the tubular member in one manner or other. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,800,523, 3,476,916 and 4,105,481 exemplify the current practice. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,523 the holes in sealing plug 11 is made to fit tight about the wires by crimping the plug via inwardly directed ribs on the sleeve. A plug 30 as used in U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,916, is secured in the open end of sheath 20 by crimping the sheath down around it. The wire comes through a centrally positioned hole in the plug. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,481 teaches the use of a laminated disc having one or more holes therethrough. The laminations include a layer of polymeric material and a layer of heat foamable adhesive. The tubular member is heat recoverable and upon heating, the adhesive fuses to seal the interface between the disc and tubular member as well as the interfaces between the holes and wires passing therethrough.